


Perceptions

by KristenSharpe



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Full Movie Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenSharpe/pseuds/KristenSharpe
Summary: Mako reflects on the man who took her in after her world fell apart.  Post-movie drabble.





	Perceptions

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for Endeni for Fandom Stocking 2017.

**Title:** Perspectives  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** January 7, 2018  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** _Pacific Rim_ belongs to Travis Beacham, Guillermo del Toro, Legendary Pictures, and various other parties.

* * *

The first time Mako saw Stacker Pentecost he was an impossible hero standing atop his Jaeger, silhouetted against the sun. The hero who saved her and killed the monster that destroyed everything she knew.

The second time she saw him he was a man. Tall and imposing, somehow barely smaller without the Jaeger. But, his smile was gentle and in his hands was a single red shoe, broken strap newly repaired.

The last time she saw him, watching from Gipsy Danger’s cockpit as he and his co-pilot gave everything to give her and Raleigh a last chance, he was both.


End file.
